Koe, my voice
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Eu vou sacrificar tudo por você. Bwen.
1. O concurso

**Disclaimer:**** Ben 10 não me pertence, assim como a música. Que pena xD**

* * *

**K o e**

_Watashi no koe..._

_Iie._

_Watashitachi no koe..._

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – O concurso.**

Foi há muito tempo atrás, quando Benjamin Tennyson encontrou o Omnitrix, um dispositivo que deu à ele poderes inimagináveis como ser transformado em dez diferentes aliens. Sua prima, Gwendolyn Tennyson estava viajando com ele no momento que tudo aconteceu; depois disso, eles viajaram junto com seu avô Max através do país. Ajudando pessoas e, é claro, criando problemas...

Ben e Gwen aprenderam a viver juntos em paz. Apesar do começo turbulento com brigas, eles compreenderam suas diferenças e pode-se dizer que até viraram grandes amigos.

Após cinco anos sem o Omnitrix, Ben teve que colocá-lo de novo para ajudar sua prima a salvar seu avô, que misteriosamente sumiu. Daquele dia em diante, eles criaram a Alien Force junto com Kevin Levin. Sim, o inimigo mortal de quando tinham 10 anos, que aceitou estar no lado bom uma vez na vida.

Na escola, o menino nunca tinha sido tão popular... Ele era o capitão do time de futebol e todas as meninas na escola tinham uma quedinha por ele. Sempre perguntando se ele não queria sair com elas, mas Ben nunca quis. Todos se questionavam o porquê disso...

—Ben? — Gwen chamou, enquanto abanava sua mão na frente dos olhos do rapaz. — Alguém em casa?

—Huh? — sua mente havia voltado de seus pensamentos.

—Ainda bem, eu estava começando a ficar preocupada. — disse a menina sorrindo e continuando a comer seu almoço.

Considerando as circunstâncias, o dia era normal para eles; provavelmente a Alien Force estaria em alguma missão tentando encontrar pistas de onde os Highbreed poderiam estar, mas hoje tudo estava, acredite ou não, calmo e tranquilo.

—O que eu perdi? — Kevin perguntou, sentando no banco do lado esquerdo de Gwen.

—Nada de mais... — a ruiva respondeu enquanto terminava de almoçar seu espaguete e tomou um gole de água. — O dia está sereno, não acham, meninos?

—É, você está certa. Mas, ei, é um descanso depois de tudo o que passamos. Por quanto tempo nós procuramos pistas? Eu acredito que merecemos um descanso. — Seu primo disse cada palavra com confiança e terminou seu espaguete também.

O menino mais velho rapidamente terminou seu almoço também e em pouco tempo, o trio estava levando a bandeja para o lixo. Olhando para a cena agora, ERA para ser um dia normal... Até que a menina viu um anúncio na parede do refeitório.

—Ei, olhem isso. — ela disse e apontou para o lugar.

—O que é isso? — Ben perguntou, olhando sua prima.

—Aqui diz...

'_Concurso de cantores(as)_

_Inscrição grátis agora!_

_Se você é alguém que ama música, escreve músicas, sabe como tocar instrumentos e, claro, canta bem, esse é o seu lugar!_

_Esse é um concurso semanal, onde nós iremos avaliar a performance e voz do cantor(a). O vencedor irá gravar um CD na mais popular gravadora de todos os tempos!_

_Participe e prepare-se para ser um(a) pop star.'_

—Por que você me fez perder tempo lendo isso? Você vai entrar nisso? — o menino de cabelos marrons questionou surpreso.

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa e ela simplesmente virou seu olhar para outra coisa que não fosse seu primo.

—Bom... Eu estou pensando seriamente sobre isso... Eu acho que posso vencer. — disse enquanto brincava com seu cabelo, nervosa e cruzou os braços.

Foi a hora de Ben e Kevin rirem alto, fazendo-a ficar brava.

—O que tem de engraçado nisso? — perguntou com seus braços na cintura e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

—Fala sério, Gwen. Você não vai entrar... Eu nunca te vi cantando! — o menino de cabelos negros observou o óbvio.

Verdade, os meninos nunca a viram cantando, nem tocando algum instrumento e era difícil imaginá-la entrando em um concurso de cantores. Não poderia ser verdade, poderia?

—Imagina a Gwen cantando... — o garoto com o Omnitrix murmurou, imaginando um anjo cantando.

—Eu realmente NÃO posso imaginar!

Foi a última gota para a ruivinha e com um empurrão forte, Kevin foi ao chão; ela correu para o corredor, deixando dois meninos surpresos para trás.

—Olha o que você fez! — Ben gritou e correu tentando alcançar sua prima, mas falhando na tentativa. — Ela deve ter ido pra casa... Gwen parecia tão magoada... — e com isso o sinal tocou e quase todos os alunos estavam no corredor.

O menino de olhos verdes suspirou, entrou na sala de aula e sentiu como se algo estivesse faltando enquanto olhava pela janela.

—Vai ser um dia longo...

O resto das aulas passou com extrema rapidez e no fim da última, eles tiveram que ir para o auditório. Ben sentou atrás de Kevin e não estava parecendo muito contente.

—Boa tarde, alunos! Hoje, nós teremos um concurso entre as pessoas que assinaram a inscrição. — um aglomerado de vozes pode ser ouvido e o homem alto de cabelos loiros continuou. —Sou um dos sócios da gravadora e irei avaliar os candidatos... O concurso é simples...

—Agora eu realmente estou entediado, isso vai ser bem entediante. — o garoto que já foi vilão disse para o outro, fazendo uma expressão de tédio, enquanto o homem falava as regras.

—Pense positivo. Poderíamos estar na aula de matemática. — o menino de olhos verdes disse um pouco entediado também.

—E então vocês votarão conosco. Toda semana, o competidor irá cantar duas canções de própria autoria. Okay então... Vamos começar o show! — terminou o loiro sentando-se e outro juiz chamando um nome.

—Entre, Senhor Robert Windsor! — o menino entrou e a competição começou.

Quarenta minutos se passaram e os garotos da Alien Force estavam bocejando e fazendo caretas. Ao todo, dez competidores fizeram a apresentação, apenas mais um! (Aleluia, né?). O juiz leu o último nome da lista, olhou para o palco e chamou a pessoa.

—Senhorita Gwendolyn Tennyson!

O rapaz com o Omnitrix quase engasgou com a bala em sua boca quando ouviu o nome de sua prima ser chamado.

Todos na plateia começaram a olhar uns para os outros, depois para Ben e começaram a comentar; pareciam curiosos com a garota que ia entrar no palco. Então, ela entrou... Todos os olhares repousarem nela; estava usando um vestido... Mas não um simples vestido... Ele era verde da cor de seus olhos e era praticamente na altura do joelho, com babados e o fim dele era uma tira com um tom de verde mais escuro. No meio tinha uma faixa verde-escura. Tudo parecia reluzir com a luz brilhante.

—Bem vinda ao concurso, senhorita Tennyson. — o primeiro juiz que começou a falar do concurso no começo disse, enquanto brincava com a caneta na sua mão direita. Ele debruçou-se um pouco para ter uma visão melhor da competidora. — Esse vestido... Você o comprou?

—Não, eu meio que o desenhei. — Todos os estudantes fizeram um som de surpresa.

—Entendo... — O homem terminou e gesticulou para o outro tomar parte.

—Posso ver aqui que você toca guitarra, violão e piano. Isso é tudo verdade? — O juiz com cabelos marrons e lisos, olhos azuis que aparentava ter uns 26 anos perguntou.

—Sim. Eu aprendi a tocá-los quando eu era pequena. — ela disse e parecia bem segura de si, os dando um sorriso tímido; o último juiz tomou parte.

—Okay, vou lhe fazer algumas perguntas agora. Quando você escreveu essa música? Qual é o nome dela? E por quê você a escreveu? — perguntou ele, que possuía cabelos negros, desarrumados e lisos e olhos acinzentados. Aparentava ser o mais novo deles, com uns 23 anos. Esperou a resposta dela.

A menina os olhou, fechou os punhos e deu uma pequena olhada rápida para a plateia. Sentiu-se pronta para responder.

—Bom... Primeiro, eu escrevi essa música quando eu tinha 10 anos, acredite ou não... O nome é 'Truly Madly Deeply' e eu a escrevi para alguém que eu realmente amo. Ele sempre esteve do meu lado, mas eu não posso dizer quem é.

Os juízes trocaram olhares e sorriram para a menina. Era realmente um sentimento puro que ela sentia.

—No '3' iremos tocar o seu CD, ok? Fique preparada... — o moreno disse com o controle remoto nas mãos e ela concordou.

Arrumou bem o microfone na sua orelha, fechou os olhos um pouco e lembrou-se da viagem que fez com o primo. Sempre quis cantar essa música, agora teria a oportunidade de cantar para ele e sentiu-se muito feliz por isso. Abriu seus olhos e o procurou com o olhar, achando-o não muito distante do palco. Ele a olhou intensamente e lhe ofereceu um sorriso para lhe dar força que ela correspondeu.

"_Eu vou cantar para ele com toda a minha voz e sentimento."_ Pensou.

—Ela está tão bonita naquele vestido. — Kevin fez uma observação, fazendo o garoto atrás dele bem ciumento.

—É da minha prima que você está falando! — ele disse, irritado com o comentário. Irritado? Ele estava morrendo de ciúmes. Por quê? Nem ele sabia... Talvez porque ele a amasse do jeito menino e menina?

—1, 2, 3, VAI! — O homem com cabelos dourados disse, apertando o play do controle.

A melodia começou e a garota fechou os olhos, sentindo a música que por muito tempo ficou apenas nas folhas antigas de um caderno esquecido no tempo.

—_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope; I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
Cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
**__**A reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah.**_

Nos dois primeiros versos, os juízes e a plateia estavam surpresos com o poder da voz da adolescente e mais... O sentimento com que ela cantava era intenso, dava até para sentir. Seu primo não podia tirar os olhos dela, foi então que ele notou o colar que ela estava usando... Era o mesmo colar que ele tinha dado a ela no verão que viajaram juntos.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

—_**Ben, aqui! Você tem que me dar esse colar! — Gwen disse, enquanto puxava seu primo para uma das barracas do parque de diversões.**_

—_**Você é tão chata, Gwen! — Ele disse, olhando para os olhos brilhantes dela que estavam fissurados pelo colar. — Você gostou dele tanto assim? — Era um colar com um pingente em forma de coração, verde.**_

—_**Esquece vai, Ben... Não vai dar pra conseguir isso, é muito difícil... — disse a garota indo sentar em um banco, sentando, colocando os braços encima da perna e apoiando a cabeça com as mãos.**_

—_**Você está com sorte, criança... — Um homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos marrons disse, olhando para o menino — Irei te dar 5 bolas e você terá que acertar 4 para ganhar o colar. Aceita o desafio?**_

_**Ben olhou para Gwen e sorriu.**_

—_**Eu aceito!**_

_**Para finalizar, o menino conseguiu vencer o desafio – o que muitos não conseguiram fazer. Quando estava se dirigindo a sua prima com o prêmio nas mãos, o homem o parou.**_

—_**Bom jogo, garoto. — começou olhando para a menina que estava sentada em um banco. —Ouvi dizer que esse colar tem poderes especiais. Eles dizem que faz você e a pessoa amada ficarem juntos, não importando o tempo que isso demore a acontecer. Eu lhe desejo boa sorte com a garota, ela realmente parece amar você.**_

_**O menino apenas pegou o colar, dizendo obrigada. Corou bastante, se dirigiu a menina e lhe deu o colar. **_

—_**Aqui, Gwen... Pega o colar... — ofereceu para ela; os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e abraçou o primo.**_

—_**Ben, obrigada! Eu nunca vou esquecer isso! — deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.**_

—_**Se você diz... — disse, tentando esconder o rubor no rosto.**_

—_**Agora me diga... Por que você está todo vermelhinho? — Gwen ousou perguntar, com a mão na cintura.**_

—_**Deixa de ser chata, Gwen! **_

_**E com isso, começaram a brigar como sempre faziam nesses tempos de criança.**_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**_

O adolescente sorriu ao lembrar-se disso e continuou a prestar atenção na cantora no palco, a cantora que estava cantando com todo o seu coração para ele.

— _**I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty,  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power, in lonely hours.  
**__**The tears devour you.**_

Nessa parte, Gwen colocou a mão esquerda no pingente, com lágrimas nos olhos, mas um sorriso ainda no rosto.

— _**I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me.**_

_**Oh, can't you see it baby?**_

_**Don't have to close your eyes.**_

_**Cause it's standing right before you.**_

_**All that you need will surely come…**_

_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope; I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.**_

O vento bateu em seus cabelos ruivos, que se alvoroçaram e fizeram-na terminar a música em grande estilo.

_**  
**_— _**I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me.**_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea, yeah  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me.**_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain…"**_

E então a música parou e a menina parou de cantar com sua melodiosa voz. Depois de um segundo de silêncio, todos na plateia se levantaram, começaram a aplaudi-la e a gritar seu nome; o que a surpreendeu.

—Em toda a história da minha carreira, eu nunca vi uma apresentação tão bonita e tão bonita voz. — o juiz com cachos dourados disse, enquanto escrevia algo no seu papel de avaliação.

—Eu tenho que concordar com ele... Você é talentosa, já te disseram isso? O que você acha, James? — perguntou, enquanto o último deles com cabelo negro a olhava com intensidade e sorriu.

—Eu não tenho palavras para descrevê-la... Ela realmente nos surpreendeu, não é? — contestou, fazendo os outros dois concordarem.

—Ganhou a aprovação dos três juízes, coisa que os outros não conseguiram. Semana que vem você volta em nossa opinião, e creio que da opinião da plateia também. — argumentou e olhou para o público que parece que tinha se apaixonado pela menina. —Sim.

—Obrigada, gente! — gritou para seu público e saiu do palco com seus olhos brilhando de felicidade.

—Vamos, Kevin. Vamos vê-la! — Ben sussurrou para seu amigo, correndo para o lado de trás do palco, querendo ver sua prima. Sua linda prima.

* * *

Oi genteeeee!

Aqui estou eu com uma fic Bwen *-* É um casal muito fofo!

Pretendo continuar essa fic e NÃO irei abandoná-la. Eu prometo.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando... O QUE SIGNIGICA 'KOE', BELA? Eu respondo: é japonês. Significa **v o z.**

A música do capitulo é: Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada ;)

Tenho uma versão dessa história em inglês também, mas o 1º capitulo em português é mais completo ._. Não sei o porquê.

A partir do 2º capitulo, vou deixar as duas iguaizinhas!

Essa história vai ter muita aventura, romance, drama, blablabla. xD

Me deixem reviews *-*

Kisses,

Bela Waterfall


	2. Pesadelos

**K o e**

**

* * *

**

"_O quão mais longe eu deixo o passado, o mais perto estou de esquecer meu próprio eu." (__Isabelle Eberhardt_)

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – Pesadelos**

Os dois adolescentes correram em direção ao backstage, parando quando viram sua amiga conversando com os outros competidores, recebendo muitos elogios e parabéns pela linda, melódica e doce voz. Ela sentiu-se muito agradecida porque muitas pessoas gostaram do jeito que se portou no palco, de algum jeito a ruiva sentiu como se os pedaços de si mesma fossem colocados no lugar certo.

—Gwen! — Ben foi o primeiro a falar, andando até a garota. Ela olhou em sua direção.

—Ben... Você gostou da música? — seus lábios se mexeram, quase em um sorriso.

—Sim... Você estava linda... — então lembrou que era com sua prima que estava falando, por Deus! — Quero dizer... — o garoto limpou sua garganta e continuou. — A MÚSICA estava linda.

A ruiva corou um pouco após ouvir o comentário dele sobre sua performance, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Ele realmente quis dizer que ela estava bonita ou apenas se confundiu com as palavras? Teve esperança que quis realmente dizer aquilo; um sorriso apareceu em sua linda face.

—Não sabia que você podia cantar tão bem. — Kevin disse rapidamente.

O Omnitrix começou a tocar alto e brilhar com uma luz vermelha. Alguma coisa estava errada, bem errada. Apenas uma coisa estava na cabeça de nossos heróis naquele momento: o ataque dos DNA aliens ou... pior... O ataque dos Highbreed.

—Vamos gente, precisamos correr! — o menino de cabelos pretos gritou, correndo até a saída, em direção ao seu carro verde estacionado em frente a biblioteca.

Ben o viu ir embora e olhou para sua prima, dando um passo para trás. Perplexo, ele quase a questionou o 'porque', mas ela começou a falar primeiro.

—Vai, eu vou mudar de roupa. Você não está pensando realmente que eu vou lutar contra aliens nojentos e pegajosos com esse vestido, ou acha? — deu uma pequena risadinha e entrou no camarim, deixando seu primo sozinho.

Ele por sua vez murmurou um: "mulheres, quem entende?" e saiu em disparada para alcançar Kevin, que já estava impacientemente dando a partida no carro. Abriu a porta, entrou e fechou-a enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança. O adolescente de cabelos pretos pisou na embreagem e saiu na primeira marcha, quando alcançou a estrada principal, mudou para a quarta e alcançou uma boa velocidade com seu carro modificado.

—Onde ele está, Tennyson? — perguntou o motorista prestando atenção na estrada, enquanto o outro menino olhava um mapa holográfico que tinha saído do relógio.

—Pelo ponto verde, nós sabemos onde ele está... — apontou e se espantou. —Ué, pelo mapa, ele está bem encima de...

Foi cortado quando uma figura caiu no pára-choque, fazendo Kevin perder totalmente a visão e frear bruscamente, gerando uma violenta pancada para a criatura, que foi jogada há alguns metros de distância.

—Droga, espero que ele não tenha arranhado a pintura! — revoltou-se o ex-delinquente ao sair do automóvel e ver se não tinha nenhum arranhão.

—Há outras coisas para nós nos preocuparmos agora, Kevin... — disse Ben incrédulo em ver seu amigo examinando o carro quando havia um grande monstro para lutar.

O garoto de cabelos pretos olhou e viu um alienígena grande, parecido com um Highbreed. Mas muito maior, tinha bolas e linhas vermelhas por todo o corpo e era amedrontador olhá-lo. Não pensou duas vezes, deu um soco na estrada e seu corpo se transformou em concreto, ele correu até a criatura pronto para a briga.

—Ele é rápido! — disse o ex-delinqüente, tentando acertá-lo.

—A ajuda está a caminho. — Ben escolheu a forma alienígena que queria e pressionou sua outra mão no Omnitrix.

Todas as suas moléculas mudaram durante a transformação e o resultado foi um alienígena com asas grandes e azuis: Calafrio. A luta então começou, os adolescentes tinham certa vantagem por estarem em dois, eles já haviam encarado muitos aliens para encontrar Max. Por isso aprenderam como pensar e agir como um time, sempre ajudando um ao outro.

—Kevin, olhe! Com quem ele parece? — perguntou Big Chill tentando congelar seu novo 'amigo'.

—Diga algo que eu não sei... — resmungou e foi jogado pelo alien.

Não iria deixar aquilo barato, colocou a mão no cimento da longa estrada e foi absorvendo tudo por inteiro. Correu até o 'Highbreed' enquanto seu amigo voou até a criatura e a congelou rapidamente. Enfim tinham conseguido livrar-se dele.

—Isso foi fácil... até demais... — Ben comentou, voltando ao normal e olhando o que tinha feito. —Aposto que isso não é o fim.

E estava realmente certo, porque uma luz roxa muito forte emanou da figura congelada, os fazendo proteger seus olhos com tamanha intensidade. O gelo, que o impediu de atacá-los, explodiu em milhões de pedaços afiados, como uma faca e faziam seu caminho até os meninos. No entanto, nada os atingiu.

Quando olharam, uma barreira de energia estava destruindo os fragmentos. Uma menina de cabelo ruivo estava na frente de seus amigos, com suas pequenas e delicadas mãos envoltas em um brilho rosa e seus olhos mostrando determinação; seus lábios moveram-se em um quase sorriso.

—Honestamente, o que fariam sem mim? — questionou, desfazendo o bloqueio após o último pedaço ser destruído.

—Eu realmente não quero saber... — seu primo murmurou, escolhendo uma forma alienígena, pronto para se transformar de novo.

A criatura virou sua mirada para a menina e riu malvadamente. O resto do grupo estava atacando, enquanto Gwen permaneceu em seu lugar, imóvel. Aquela coisa... Sua mente focou, tentando lembrar algo. Então, veio...

—Você... — sussurrou bem baixinho, sentindo a terra abaixo de seus pés se movendo. Sua mente tentou desesperadamente focar em algo concreto, para não deixar seus olhos se fecharem.

De repente, a garota ouviu alguém chamando seu nome e então tudo se tornou escuridão e sem vida.

—Gwen...? — alguém estava lhe chamando. Ben?

Suas pálpebras começaram a se mexer e seus olhos abriram lentamente, a luz do Sol fez sua visão ficar borrada. Segundos depois conseguiu ver completamente: estava deitada no banco traseiro do carro de Kevin e ambos estavam a olhando; Benjamin era o mais preocupado, e estava bem perto.

—Tudo bem? — perguntou ele, a vendo levantar-se e colocar a mão na cabeça.

—Sim. Eu só apaguei. — afirmou. — Por quanto tempo estive...

—Por apenas uma hora. Não se preocupe. — o moreno de misteriosos olhos verdes disse antes de ouvir a pergunta inteira.

Olhou-o profundamente e observou olhos cansados e com um tom de carinho e amor. Era tudo aquilo que ele sentia naquele momento? Ficou pensativa. Às vezes ela começava a pensar em seu primo, eles costumavam brigar tanto... Como teriam conseguido chegar a um entendimento?

—Galera, eu acabei de fazer um rastreamento daquela coisa que fugiu e eu descobri que não há nada nos bancos de dados dos encanadores. — disse Kevin, mostrando o DNA como desconhecido.

—Não é possível! Como um alien não pode estar nesse banco de dados tão completo? Procure de novo. — disse Gwen irritada com aquele fato que acabara de descobrir, não estava louca, já tinha o visto antes... Em algum lugar.

—Por que você está tão agitada? — questionou Ben, colocando sua mão no ombro da menina. — Tem algo que queria nos contar? — estava desconfiado.

—Eu não estou agitada e... não tenho nada pra contar. Por que você acha que eu tenho? — jogou a pergunta de volta, mas sabia bem que quando seu primo desconfiava de algo, nada o impedia de descobrir a verdade, cedo ou tarde.

—Essa é uma daquelas brigas de antigamente para relembrar os bons tempos? — perguntou o ex-delinquente se divertindo com o momento.

—Fica quieto, Kevin. — os dois familiares gritaram em uma única voz.

—Tá bom, me desculpem... — disse levantando as mãos para o ar, continuando a rir.

—Afinal, o que aconteceu com aquela criatura? — perguntou a Anodite, olhando para o menino com o Omnitrix.

—Quando você desmaiou, ela fugiu. Só não sei por quê... — respondeu ele, dando de ombros.

A ruiva olhou para seus amigos e ficou pensando em o que aconteceria se ataques como aquele continuassem acontecendo? Seria possível que aquele alien era uma mistura de alienígenas super poderosos com intenção de destruir ou governar a Terra? Sabia que Ben tinha a ferramenta mais poderosa do Universo, mas mesmo assim... Sentia muito medo porque já tinha visto aquela criatura em seus sonhos... Ou melhor... Pesadelos.

—Gwen, você pode rastrear o alienígena? — perguntou Ben delicadamente ao ter a ideia.

—Se eu tivesse algo que pudesse me ajudar a rastreá-lo, talvez. — disse, entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

—Não seja por isso, quando eu congelei aquela criatura, o relógio coletou uma amostra dele. Foi estranho, eu sei. Mas pelo menos vai nos ajudar a entender melhor o que está acontecendo. — explicou, apertou um botão do Omnitrix, um holograma verde saiu iluminando todo o interior do carro, pegou o pedaço que foi materializado e entregou para sua prima.

Ao esticar a mão para receber o objeto desconhecido e ao tocá-lo sentiu uma dor forte em sua cabeça, flashes passaram de maneira descontrolada. Não era algo que já tivesse vivenciado, só conseguiu ver Benjamin de um jeito estranho, como se não fosse ele mesmo. Havia muitas pessoas perto, não conseguia distinguir quem eram, em sua mente eram apenas borrões, manchas. Voltou abruptamente para a realidade, percebendo que ficou aérea por alguns milésimos de segundos. Agradeceu que o menino de olhos verdes não percebeu sua pequena "viagem".

—E então? Conseguiu alguma coisa? — interrogou Kevin, sentado no banco do motorista, com as mãos no volante e preparado para dirigir.

—Ah sim... — respondeu ela, respirando fundo, tinha se esquecido disso.

—Pra onde então?

A meia-Anodita respirou profundamente, concentrou-se no pedaço e este começou a levitar de sua mão. Seus olhos ficaram puramente rosa, seu cabelo começou a flutuar como se o vento estivesse passando por ele, teve que controlar a dor latente. Conseguiu sentir o coração do alienígena pulsando. _Tum Tum Tum_, parecia ser igual a de um humano qualquer. A presença estava forte, o que significava que estava mais perto do que poderiam imaginar.

—Pode dar a partida no carro. Eu vou dizendo pra onde temos que ir. — disse ela, ainda concentrada.

O ex-vilão concordou ligeiramente com a cabeça, mexeu na chave, engatou a primeira marcha e saiu dirigindo. Ben estava sentado no banco de trás junto com a menina, observava a paisagem desfocada na medida em que o carro corria com mais velocidade, estava imaginando o porquê de sua prima ter desmaiado daquele jeito e também porque ela falava como se escondesse algo muito sério dele.

Como dito, Gwendolyn indicava onde o adolescente mais velho tinha que ir, virar a direita, esquerda ou continuar batimentos começam a ficar mais fortes, assim como sua dor, estavam perto... Muito perto...

—Encosta Kevin. — disse ela séria e curta.

—Ficou maluca? Estamos no meio do nada. — ele reclamou, não fazendo sequer menção de parar o automóvel.

—É aqui, depois daquela montanha. — falou, com o objeto levitado caindo em seu colo e seus olhos parando de brilhar intensamente aos poucos.

—Tem certeza? — questionou o menino com o relógio.

—Absoluta. — respondeu.

—Não posso continuar dirigindo até lá?

—Só se você quiser virar churrasquinho de alienígenas. Eles têm uma forte proteção por todo o lado, só há uma falha depois da montanha e é assim que poderemos entrar lá. — afirmou a garota e ao vê-lo parar o carro, abriu a porta e saiu rapidamente.

—Ei Gwen, nos espere! — Ben gritou e também saiu, ficou ao seu lado.

Em pouco tempo, a Alien Force estava a caminho da base secreta daquele UFO que pelo visto tinha amigos. Caminharam bastante, já tinham perdido a conta de quanto tempo estavam fazendo isso, a meia-Anodite os liderava sentindo a presença cada vez mais constante daquela criatura e várias outras, talvez milhões delas. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, estavam quase chegando. Parou e os meninos pararam atrás dela também, ambos com um olhar questionador.

—Não podemos entrar lá. — murmurou ela, avistando o local.

—Você nos fez andar até aqui pra dizer isso? — inquiriu Kevin com um tom de raiva, como se estivesse pronto para bater em alguém que atravessasse seu caminho.

—O que foi, Gwen? — perguntou o outro suavemente, ignorando seu amigo completamente; ao ver que não obteve resposta, tentou de novo. — Gwen?

Não era um simples grupo de alienígenas como havia pensando. Só conseguiu notar isso quando chegaram ali, não era igual a aquele grupo reduzido de DNAaliens que raptaram seu avô. Também não era nada parecido com aquela base que explodiram por um preço muito caro: a vida de Max Tennyson. Era desproporcionalmente muito maior do que tudo que já haviam enfrentado antes, até os Highbreed; não era possível enfrentar e vencer. Teriam que pedir reforços.

—Eles são em muitos, não vamos dar conta. — disse, prevendo o futuro tenebroso que iriam ter se chegassem até lá.

—Do que você está falando? — o ex-delinquente já tinha ouvido demais, deu mais alguns passos a frente. — Só devem ser uns... — parou e viu que ela realmente tinha razão, Ben queria ver também e ficou realmente impressionado.

A base era tão grande que os olhos de nenhum deles poderia alcançar o seu fim. Lá embaixo, alienígenas parecidos com aquele que haviam enfrentado trabalhavam em algum projeto para destruir a Terra ou... Quem se importava? Eles estavam planejando algo extremamente grande e não parecia ser algo bom. O que fariam? O mundo estava perdido? A única opção era chamar os outros encanadores, com um time maior teriam mais chances.

—Nós podemos dar um jeito. — disse o portador do Omnitrix alto o bastante para ser ouvido por seus amigos, mexendo no aparelho para ver a forma mais promissora de ataque.

—Não, Ben. Não faça isso! Não sabemos o que eles podem fazer. — implorou sua prima, tentando o impedir de fazer algo errado.

Sabia que ela tinha razão, sempre tinha. Mas se não tentasse fazer alguma coisa, quem iria ter a coragem de fazer? Antes mesmo que ele pudesse colocar a mão no relógio, viu luzes muito fortes emanar do céu próximo de onde tinham deixado o carro. Os três se entreolharam e saíram correndo para ver o que era. Ben ficou alguns segundos parado olhando a base e pensou 'Nós damos um jeito nisso mais tarde'. [Aqui começa a tocar Arrival To Earth – Steve Jablonsky (Transformers 1)]

Ao chegar ao automóvel, os adolescentes olharam vários pontos de luz na noite sem estrelas. Eram como estrelas cadentes, a medida que chegavam mais perto do solo, os vários clarões aumentavam sua intensidade. Gwendolyn em um impulso segurou a mão quente de seu familiar com a sua trêmula. Ele percebeu, olhou para suas mãos dadas e finalmente para os olhos da menina que estavam focados no céu. Deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a olhar para cima, não pode evitar sentir o coração bater mais rápido com o simples gesto da garota, era um sentimento bem forte...

O impacto no chão de terra provocou um pequeno abalo onde estavam. O veículo de Kevin começou a soar o alarme de maneira estridente, enquanto tentava pará-lo de algum jeito, os outros dois foram andando como hipnotizados para mais perto do local onde agora a luz permanecia, ficando cada vez mais fraca com o passar dos minutos. Olharam ao redor e viram várias fileiras dessas onde havia buracos profundos.

De cada um deles, conseguiram ver partes de metal se abrindo simultaneamente, em total sincronia. A fumaça não os deixava enxergar exatamente quem eram ou o que eram, enxergavam apenas sombras se mexendo; algumas grandes e outras pequenas. Não eram humanos, disso todos tinham certeza.

Quando saíram das crateras, as sombras foram tomando formas alienígenas. Mas não eram desconhecidos ou inimigos, já tinham conhecido todos aqueles que estavam ali em outras missões do grupo; Alan, Paradoxo, Helen, Manny, Pierce, Rainrassic III, Myaxx. O que faziam ali? Ao mesmo tempo, os sete foram andando na direção de Gwen, Ben e Kevin; Rainrassic parecia liderá-los por estar na frente.

—Não acredito! — a garota de olhos verdes exclamou, levando uma de suas mãos a boca.

—Saudações Ben Tennyson. Viemos ajudá-los em sua missão. — curvou-se diante dele e seus companheiros fizeram o mesmo.

Com a derrota de Vilgax e dos Highbreed, Benjamin e seus amigos tornaram-se celebridades no Universo inteiro, qualquer planeta que fossem, não sairiam dele sem uma medalha ou algo parecido.

—Não precisam falar formalmente comigo, nós todos já nos conhecemos. — disse ele, sorrindo.

—Pelo visto, a namoradinha do Kevin já não está mais interessada nele... — disse Manny de forma divertida ao ver os primos ainda de mãos dadas.

Ambos ficaram ruborizados e separaram suas mãos, tentando encontrar algum lugar para colocá-las.

—Não temos tempo para isso. — retrucou Helen, batendo em Manny.

—Ela tem razão... — começou Myaxx, a alienígena que eles menos conheciam. — Azmuth sabia que precisariam de ajuda para derrotar os Eletrarbreed e nos mandou aqui.

—Eletrarbreed? Agora sim sabemos o nome daquele alien nojento. — disse Ben brincando.

—Recebem esse nome porque são feitos de eletricidade e mana. — Myaxx explicou.

—Mana? — perguntou Gwen mais para si mesma do que para os outros, interessando-se ainda mais pelo assunto.

Será que era por isso que se sentia tão frágil e amedrontada perto daquele tipo de alien? Foi por isso que teve aquele... Pesadelo? Muitas perguntas sem respostas começaram a aparecer em sua mente inteligente. Por mais conhecimento que tivesse, não encontrou nenhuma explicação.

—Agora então vamos trabalhar como um time? — Kevin interrogou um pouco desconfiado.

—Com toda a certeza! — respondeu Alan voltando a ser humano e o menino de olhos verdes estendendo a mão para os outros colocarem.

Entenderam o sinal e juntos colocaram as mãos em cima da de Benjamin e se olharam, a meia-Anodita não tinha mais o que temer, não é? Estavam em um time grande e não havia nada que os pudesse deter. A Alien Force estava formada e mais completa do que nunca para combater os Eletrarbreed.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Nossa, há quanto tempo eu não atualizo essa fic! Espero que vocês me perdoem ._.

Eu adoro Ben 10, adoro é pouco... Eu AMO Ben 10, é um dos desenhos que eu mais gosto. Só por eu ser menina não quer dizer que eu não possa ver. (Eu sofro sério preconceito por causa disso na escola). Mas...

Voltando a fic xD O que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem dizer onde eu posso melhorar? Deixa uma review! Eu fico bem animada quando recebo uma e mais inspirada pra escrever também (haha).

Um romance está nascendo, não acham? *ficando quieta*

Não vou demorar muito pra postar o próximo (espero). Estou em época de vestibular gente e isso é terrível, não tenho tempo pra mais nada. E o curso que eu quero é bem facinho também né? Medicina. -.- Meu sonho é ajudar os outros (pareço até super-heroína falando haha).

Kisses e não esqueçam da review, heim?


End file.
